Serenade of a Lost Cowboy
by snghmstr
Summary: PG13 for violence and mild language. My first bebop fic. Takes place a week after session 26 major end spoilers included. Also read my disclaimer to see if this story is for you
1. The Beginning after the End

Serenade of a Lost Cowboy

Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop yada yada yada. Also Spike is dead, don't expect me to bring him back because im not going to do that. If that appeals to you fine, if it doesn't, that's fine too. Don't flame me for my beliefs. Also I don't believe that Faye liked spike, he was her comrade, one of two people she had left that's why she was so sad when he left to fight vicious once again don't flame me for my beliefs.

________________________________________________________________________

His final words were still ringing through her mind repeating itself over and over again. "im not going there to die, im going to find out if I really am alive." The tone of his voice still freshly planted in her mind. That was all that she could hear since he had left. Faye had thought about it all week, it hadn't seemed like a week more like a day at most if not a couple of hours. "the foods ready!" called Jet from the kitchen. "My specialty bell peppers and beef." She held back a grimace as she realized that it didn't have any beef in it. _I even miss him complaining about jets terrible cooking._ She got up from the table and walked to her room on the bebop.

    "was it something I said?" jet asked himself tasting a bell pepper from his meatless dish. "Its way too quiet without you old buddy" _think of all the bonsai trees i've butchered since he left to fight Vicious?"_ Life definitely hadn't been the same without spike on the ship. He browsed through his computer hoping to find some new bounty that could bring in some cash when he stumbled upon the name. "Zendar Ranolial worth 7 million for mass murder" he said to himself. _Faye's gonna be heartbroken, she wont want to leave Mars… I guess I wont tell her."_

    She wiped her tear-stained eyes as she felt the bebop start to move. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING JET? WHAT ABOUT SPIKE!" she screamed at him. "Faye, you know just as well as I do that he's not coming back, he's dead….. he would've been back by now." He said quietly hoping not to offend her. "but what if he's not dead?" she started choking back her tears. "He could just be too injured to contact us." She said not really buying it herself. "You know that's not true Faye, there's nothing we can do about it. We need money, I found a bounty on a guy that's worth 7 million on Ganymede well come back here after we catch him.  "I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN BE SO DAMN RELAXED ABOUT IT!" she said with a tear dripping down her face. "Faye, do u know how many of my miniature bonsai trees i've butchered since he went off to face his past? About 20 we have to get some money don't you realize that?"

    She walked back to her room, the hole in her heart seemingly starting to grow._ Spike, why'd you just throw your life away like it was nothing. We were comrades, me, you, and Jet. Why couldn't it have stayed that way? Why'd you have to go off to die?_ A tear started to drip down her face as she laid down and went to sleep.


	2. Fayes Dream

Serenade of Lost Cowboy

Disclaimer: read first chapter it's the exact same I don't own cowboy bebop. Oh btw *coughcoughreviewcoughcoughmycoughcoughstorycoughcough* thank you very much.

    Faye walked to where Jet was taking care of his precious bonsai trees with her gun loaded. She noticed that Jet had put a shade up since spike had left to fight vicious, probably for privacy. "Why? Why did you let him leave?" she said chocking back her tears as she placed her gun gently on the back of his head. Before he answered he turned around and took the gun from his hand. "I thought you cared about your comrades Faye. He did what he wanted to do, confront his past and finish things once and for all. I didn't stop him because that's what he wanted to do. I would've done the same thing if I were him, everything he had left to live for had died with Julia, don't you understand that? Kill me if you want to, I don't want to die but I'm not afraid. I know you don't want to starve to death so lets go to Ganymede first." He had given his lecture slowly and sincerely but she had gotten his point long before he had finished. She noticed the near bald bonsai trees he had cared for the past week. "So you really did butcher your bonsai trees huh jet? I understand just answer me one thing" "what's that?" he responded." why haven't you died yet, you don't seem to have anything left." Her words hurt him a little but he didn't show it. "because I have you to take care of and my reputation as well, I'm not going to kill myself Faye." He said as she started to walk away.

    _I should probably look up some information on this Zendar Ranolial _All she found was a picture and wanted for mass murder before she fell asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(her dream) "so now you're trying to kill your partner huh Faye?" spoke out a familiar voice. "SPIKE?!" she called out and finally saw him standing about 20 feet away. "What do u want?" she sounded cold pretending to not want to see him. " just to say goodbye through your dream. Of course this could just be your conscience playing tricks on you like you miss me or something. I'm going to do the same thing to jet before the night is over." He said being the same smart-ass she remembered. "Why'd you leave?" she asked as he started to walk away. "my my aren't you being selfish. I believe jet already explained it to you. Anyway this is the last time ill be seeing you since you're going to hell and I'm in heaven." He smirked at her before he vanished

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Jet's Dream

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, my comp crashed and I otherwise just kinda forgot about this story but i'm continuing it now. Reviews would be appreciated thank you

Disclaimer: Read chapter one first

Jets Dream:

Faye woke up from her dream with a start. She looked around in a dazed fashion for a minute or so and then remembered her dream…

Jet was cleaning his gun when he heard a loud bang coming from Faye's room. _As much as she misses him she can never seem to remember that he was such a smart-ass and got on her nerves so much_ he thought laughing to himself. He continued searching for information on Zendar Ranolial when he came onto some info that would add a whole new dimension to the case. The mass murder charge against him was when he took over a syndicate that had betrayed him and he renamed it the Pink Bunny Rabbits. "Why do we always get the weirdo's?" Jet asked himself aloud.

"Good news Faye," he called to her as she came out of her room, "The guy were after took over a syndicate and re-named it the pink bunny rabbits, maybe this guy'll remind you of spike." He said sounding somewhat sarcastic even though he hadn't meant to be.

"You better be kidding Jet, I don't want to chase some even wackier people then Andy or spike." She said back to him

"Too bad, this "wacko" is worth 7 million, even if we are chasing the pink bunny rabbits its good money." He said back.

The rest of the day was uneventful except for the miniscule detail of Faye complaining about jets cooking. That night Jet had a dream about a lost cowboy with a colorful past and a sad serenade to sing

"Long time no see eh Jet?" a warm and welcoming voice said to him.

"Spike, is that you old buddy? I've either died or I'm dreaming." He said

"Well you never failed at logic did you jet? Yeah this is a dream, my way of saying goodbye." He said

"Well you seem happier than your last days down on the luxurious bebop." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm doing my bounty hunting up here with Julia now. I know it'll be a while but when you get up here we can all be partners." He said

"Id love to, but I cant right now, Faye'd starve to death." He said in his usual matter of fact fasion.

"Right again Black dog. I just gotta ask you something though." He said

"Yeah, what's that?" he shot back

"Are you really going after the pink bunny rabbit syndicate?" he said jokingly 

"Yeah, we really are." He said smiling

Spike smiled back and then faded away.

Even though he didn't know it, jet's dream made him smile in his sleep 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to know what you think about doing a chapter from Zendar's point of view yay or nay, either way please review


End file.
